


An Unexpected Visitor

by MercurialMind



Series: Just Like Freedom, Nothing Is Free [7]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 02:02:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10799391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercurialMind/pseuds/MercurialMind
Summary: Dorian has been worried about the idea of his Amatus coming to Tevinter as he is an elf. But what happens when Shae suddenly appears behind his door and states, he wants to stay?





	An Unexpected Visitor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luinquesse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luinquesse/gifts).



> This was written for my friend, about her inquisitor and his lover.
> 
> I thank her for her collaboration in sharing the information about Shae and for some beta reading. 
> 
> This was my first time writing a smutty scene (interesting writing practice though) so please, have mercy on me. :D

If it was already midday in Minrathous, Dorian would not have noticed. He was deep in his paper work, concentrated frown on his forehead. Sun was sparkling through the red silky curtains of his study and the cup of coffee he had only taken few sips from had turned cold. The crystal blinked blue light on his desk but he ignored it for the moment. He really wanted to finish his task before he would lose the momentum.

But the crystal kept going off, thus he finally picked it up and answered. Hearing Shae’s voice brought him back from his grey clouds as he was always happy to hear of him. “You always know when to pick up the best time to call me”, he said, “and this is not sarcasm”, he added smiling.

“I was wondering if you could open the latch of your study and let me in”, Shae told little mystery in his voice.

“My latch? What are you talking about?” Dorian watched outside from his window on the opposite side of the room but saw nothing. “You are playing with me, aren’t you?”

“Not really.”

A frown rose on Dorian’s forehead and he stood up from his chair. What was Shae thinking? Had he really come till here to see him? That was dangerous and it made his stomach lurch. He walked to the door leading to the garden and opened it. None other than his beloved was casually leaning against the sun warmed stone wall. He was playing with a flower, not picked up from the garden, noted Dorian quickly before sending a smile to him.

He was stunned though. “What in the Maker’s name are you doing in here?” He threw the question at Shae.

The other man smiled back at him. “I came to see you, of course. What else I would be doing in your garden?”

Dorian picked up the flower from his hand, smelled it carefully and murmured approvingly. Then he let himself lay eyes on this beautiful man standing in front of him. He was so happy to see him and at the same time frightened. His emotions swirled through his heart and brain causing a great conflict with each other.

He had this sudden thought. “How did you even get here with your missing hand?” He said that aloud and right after noticed that Shae actually had a hand, a strange one.

“Dagna made me a new one”, Shae replied smiling and showed his arm to him. It was mostly metal but it had these strange blue markings, clearly lyrium. “I don’t really know how it works exactly but it does. I still have to train to be nimble again.”

Dorian brushed his fingers on the arm and felt content. “I am glad you have a new one.” Then a smirk rose on his lips. “I have to say I am quite disappointed.”

“In what?”

“Your skills”, Dorian said sauntering on the soft green grass. “Saying that you actually succeeded to enter my well sheltered garden, I would have thought you to be able to break in to my study on your own.”

Shae laughed. “Where would be the fun in that?” he asked and let himself enter in the study. Dorian followed him shortly but let the door open to the sunny garden from where the smell of summer, full of green and flower flooded in.

For a little moment Dorian just stood there at the doorway and stared at this beautiful freckled man with his read hair sparkling in the afternoon sunlight. The image was breathtaking in so many ways.

“You know, I really love your hair like that”, Shae said adoring Dorian with his eyes.

Since he had left for Tevinter, Dorian had let his hair grow longer. He always kept the sides shaved and neat but the middle part was long and shiny black as always, and he had attached some golden jewelry amid his curls.

He chuckled. “Me too”, he said grinning and let his fingers slightly brush over his hair. “It truly perfects my already handsome appearance.”

Shae smiled at his arrogance, but he saw how Dorian’s expression suddenly darkened. All this light exchange of words had been just a coy, a pleasantry they would have later more time for. Shae knew better, not to keep on with this. Dorian was however a man of feelings, it’s what he had learned through all the years they had known each other. He did not say a word but let the other one gather his thoughts.

Dorian walked past Shae to his desk and leaned on its border, facing the wall.

“I want to know what you are planning”, he said plainly and distractedly grabbed a pile of papers in front of him. He seemed to suddenly close himself completely.

Shae had not expected Dorian to take his appearance casually. But as he was a man who did not take joy from twisting words, he said bluntly: “I came here to stay.”

“So you did.” Dorian had that typical sarcasm in his voice. He stared at his papers but you could tell that his thoughts were elsewhere. His free hand was playing with his curvy moustache and a loud sigh escaped his mouth as he turned to watch Shae directly in his eyes.

“I have told you many times how dangerous it is for you to be here in Tevinter”, he said after some time of silence.

“You have”, said Shae, “but you also know that I have spent my time running around with Sera and she has taught me a trick or two.”

Dorian threw the papers which floated a while and landed all over the room. His voice was now sharp as he moved closer to Shae: “Couple of tricks is not going to be enough to distract these people who so deeply by themselves are in the midst of intrigue. You would be but a little boy playing games.”

“You want to insult me now?” asked Shae. He knew this was not going to be easy, but he was also determined in his decision to come to Tevinter. He loved Dorian and he knew Dorian felt the same. He did not want just a short vacation spent together somewhere hidden; he wanted it all and was ready to take the risk in coming to live with his love.

Shae took a step closer and tried forming his next sentences clearly. “We have gone through numerous dangers in the past and I cannot tell you I enjoyed it, but there is one thing that I always loved in every moment. It was the fact that you were beside me.” He took one more step closer. “I know this is not how you planned it, but I cannot spend my time away from you and wait for the one precious moment when it’s convenient for you.”

Dorian was silent. He was staring at Shae and his eyes were gleaming. His mouth was but a straight line under that well-groomed moustache.

“I love you so much that every time I spend without you, my body aches from uncertainty of our next engagement. I hurt when I have to tell you now that it is either that I stay with you or that I am gone for good, but I cannot live my life and have you only by those bits and pieces you decide to give me.” Shae felt his blood rushing and the pulse of his heart in his ears. His palms were sweaty and he slightly trembled.

Dorian swiped his hair backwards and breathed loudly. A tear had made a path on his cheek. He approached Shae grabbing his head from both sides and kissed him passionately.

“I am such a fool”, he sobbed into Shae’s mouth. “I love you, always did and always will. I told you there will always be an “Us”, did I not, thus there always will. But you have to promise me one thing.” He looked at Shae directly in his eyes. “Don’t you break my heart by getting in trouble! You better have good tricks in your sleeve to be able to stay.”

Shae relaxed a little and gained back a smile. “I promise you.”

They kissed again, but this time it was different. There was no more tension that had existed earlier, there was only the longing they felt for each other, the promise of future together.

\------------

The town house, Dorian lived in, was enormous but Shae felt fast welcome and home. This was partly to do with the way Dorian presented him to his servants. As Dorian had mentioned before, personally he had never had slaves, only his parents had. There were some nice elven servants who had previously belonged to Dorian’s father but had been released from slavery when he had died and left mostly everything to his son. Some of the former slaves had left Tevinter but a few had stayed as they had been fond of Dorian and had really no other home to go to.

One of those who happily welcomed Shae was Nana, the human woman who had taken care of Dorian since the time he was a baby. This was not the first time though Shae heard of her as Dorian had mentioned her multiple times in his stories about his childhood. She was dark skinned and rounded, not a young woman anymore, but still beautiful with gentle eyes. Dorian seemed only happy to introduce his Amatus to this woman who clearly had importance in his life.

Shae was utterly surprised how openly Dorian introduced him to all these people, but it came clear for him very soon that there was great trust among the people inside this house. Soon Shae noticed his own shoulders relaxing and he felt warm. This was now going to be his life, and suddenly he got this fluttering sensation lower in his stomach, like little butterflies, and it felt good.

“I am sorry I will have to leave you for your own soon”, Dorian said after the tour. “I have a very important meeting which will probably take the whole evening – of course from all days it has to be today.” He seemed genuinely annoyed.

“Do not worry about it”, Shae told him smiling. “I will be alright here.” He was still taking in everything the place had to offer.

They kissed, and Dorian left to his chambers to change and prepare for the meeting as Shae remained in the hall. His eyes wondered from the painted ceiling to the giant windows bringing in the sun which was so much brighter here in north.

He spent the whole day discovering the estate. With his newly learnt roguish talents he uncovered some interesting places and facts but did not want to go too deep in his discovery without Dorian. He saw Nana several times during the day and with the little Tevene he knew to speak, with a strong accent of course, he tried communicating with her as she did not speak the common tongue.

He took a tour in the gardens which were beautiful. He spend quite an amount of time just adoring his surroundings and realized he was already planning on how to establish an herb garden for himself since he enjoyed gardening as one of those things that made him relax.

He ate dinner in the kitchen with the servants who giggled a little at first for his attempt but seemed quickly to accept him among them. Some of them spoke common tongue which made the communication much easier.

When the evening arrived he retreated to Dorian’s chambers, which were now also his. In the light of a candle he did some whittling in front of the fireplace, avoiding scattering chips of wood everywhere. He did not light the hearth as it was already too warm in the room. That was one of the things he would need to get used to, the heat.

 

The hour was late when Dorian finally opened the door to his chambers. He noticed fast there was a full silence, and only one candle lighting the room.

It did not take long for him to realize there was a pair of long slim legs hanging from the side of an armchair. Silently, like a cat, he moved closer to the armchair and peeked over it. This redhead beautiful elven man was fast asleep and making little breathing sounds. Shae startled awake and smiled slightly, sleepy as he was.

“I did not want to wake you up, Amatus”, said Dorian and carefully caressed his cheek.

“I think I should go to bed. As comfortable as your chair is to sit, it is clearly not meant for sleeping”, Shae told rubbing his back.

Dorian helped him to his big bed, and Shae welcomed the softness of it and the slight scent of Dorian lingering on the sheets. Dorian undressed quickly and spooned behind him. Such feeling they both had not felt for long time. Dorian kissed his shoulder, and it did not take long for Shae to drift off to sleep snuggled against his chest.

\-------------

“Good morning, Vhenan.”

Slowly, Dorian opened his eyes, blinking several times to wake up completely. It took him a second to realize that is was actually true, Shae was really there. Shae kissed his nose, cheek, shoulder. “You are such a sleepy one.” His lover’s voice was like a beautiful song in his ears, and he grabbed him from his waist and pulled him on top of his chest. Shae squealed, and chuckled when Dorian buried his face in his neck, moustache brushing, ticking on his skin. They snuggled like they had used to all those mornings spent in Skyhold and campsite.

They spent the morning in the bed. Shae had woken up early and sneaked in the kitchen without getting caught of course, he was a Red Jenny after all. With a tray full of all kinds of delicious pastries and a cup of coffee for Dorian and one of tea for himself, he had escaped the eyes of the cook.

“I’ve missed this”, Dorian said looking over his cup.

“You were the one leaving!” Shae regretted right away as Dorian’s brows formed fast a frown. He shook his head and lowered his eyes to stare at the surface of his tea.

Dorian put down his cup and fast cupped his cheek. “It’s alright”, he said. “Come here.” He took the cup from Shae’s hands and placed it on the night table. Then he pulled Shae into his arms and placed a kiss on his jaw. “I love you”, he said with such tenderness in his voice.

Shae held his breath as Dorian’s fingers slowly crawled under his thin linen shirt he had been wearing for the night, and gasped as Dorian grabbed his bottom to raise him on his lap. Shae straddled Dorian with his legs and placed his pale rosy lips on his luscious ones.

“Oh, I have definitely missed this”, Dorian breathed against his skin.

“As I have”, Shae whispered with his voice growing husky. His fingers were quickly on the laces of Dorian’s shirt and only a moment after on his tanned firm chest that rose and fell with quickening pace under his touch.

The air was thick from heat between them, and it did not take long before they were bare in front of each other. “You are the most beautiful man I have ever seen”, Dorian said. “And I think I do not tell it enough.”

Shae chuckled. “You are not too bad yourself.”

Dorian’s other eyebrow rose exaggeratedly high as he inhaled loudly. “Not too bad?” he said with a smirk. “You are too cruel.” He pushed Shae on the bed and jumped on top of him. Shae let out a little “Ungh” but laughed as Dorian’s fingers explored quickly down his body and tickled his inner thigh.

Shae succeeded to gather himself and rolled away from under him. He wrestled Dorian playfully against the bed on his back and started placing kisses all over his delicious figure, relishing every moment, and every inch under his tongue. But when he circled his lip around Dorian’s length the sound that escaped the other man’s mouth was a groan of pleasure he had missed to hear, the sound that raised the heat in his own loins. The scent of Dorian’s body was intoxicating and he lost himself to the moment. He listened carefully every sound the other one made, every movement that guided him.

Even though Dorian enjoyed being pleased he did not want it to end like this. It took him a great effort to pull himself back to the present. He rose on his elbows and looked at his lover, whose emerald eyes watched right into his. Shae’s freckled bottom made him lick his lips and he sat up so he could touch him. Shae also rose himself so they could face each other.

As they fell in a sweet embrace, both touching the other, the heat in the air between them became even more fervent and their breathing more frantic. Skin against skin, fingers wondering, touching, caressing. Lips sucking, nibbling, kissing, they drank from each other’s presence.

“I want you”, Dorian said with a voice hoarse with pleasure. Shae watched him with eyes feverous from all the feelings he had for this man. Dorian grabbed a bottle from his night table. When he opened it, Shae smelled a wonderful scent of something he could not recognize.

With an accord of the moment, it was Shae who took the bottle and spread this incredibly soft and soothing lubricant on his length. Nearly the whole time they kept on kissing, and when Dorian finally lay down on the bed in front of him, there was no hesitation. He wanted this man so badly, had wanted him for so long. As they found together the rhythm and cradled against each other, they found back something that had been lost between them. They were finally together, fully and completely.

When they finally came undone and Shae’s head was resting on Dorian’s warm chest, his heart pounding fast and strong under his cheek, he felt in peace, something he had not felt for a very long time.


End file.
